Emeralds and Rings
by Megablackstar
Summary: Hmm..I did it again. Its another YAOI story!! You guys must hate me by now.


Ok,ok I got some people saying my other story(SonXAnt) was..weird. Well here one I think, you'll guys like..or not. Its YAOI!!!(don't you just love these?) I do NOT own these characters they belong tooo.........SEGA!!!! Now, that's out of the way...on with the story!!

Megablackstar

Emeralds and Rings

"Peace and quite..that's the way I like it." Knuckles sighed, lean against a tree. Knuckles looked around carefully before closing his eyes.

"Hey Knuxs!"

"Damn!" Knuckles open his eyes to see the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Awww did I interrupted your whittle dream?" Laughed the blue blur.

":rolls eyes: As a matter you did Blue!" Knuckles growled.

"What was it about Red? Was I in it?" Sonic asked chuckling.

"Its was about a certain Princess and me getting hitch!!" Knuckles stated sarcastically.

"Oh you!!! Stop hitting on MY girl!!"

"Last I looked the only one who was hitting on Sal was YOU!!!" Knuckles stood and cross his arms.

"Are you saying I hit her as in hitting, hitting her?!!!" Sonic growled taking a defenses pose.

"You said it not me Hedgehog!" Knuckles smirk.

"Why you son of..." Sonic tackle the echidna to the ground.

"Oh you want to fight huh? Okayyyyyyy!!!!" Knuckle yelled, punching Sonic's across the face.

"Hey!! Not the face!!!!" Sonic yelped.

"Huh? You wuss!" Knuckles said pushing the hedgehog off of him.

"I am not!! I just got to keep a good look!" Sonic said, gently rubbed the side of his face.

"Whatever." Knuckles stood up and started walking away.

"Gottcha!" Sonic pounce on the unsuspected echidna.

"Wha..the?!!?" Knuckles looked over his shoulder, to only tumble down sense the path leaded downward.

Slowing down to a mess of red deadlocks and blue quills. "Sonic I swear! You are going to DIE!!!" Knuckles had landed on top of Sonic and punch his other cheek.

"Oww! Knuxs watch it! Besides can't we start over?" Sonic grave a weak smile.

"Hmm...let me think...NO!!!" Knuckles slammed his gloved hands on Sonic's shoulders.

"Then at lease let me up!" Sonic glared. The echidna blinked, then got up.

"Now we can rumble!!" Sonic smirked and the battle begun.

~~~Kuckles' POV

"Oh man!! ohmanohmanohman!!!" I repeated over and over this wasn't suppose to happen. I pace back and forth, shooting worried glances at my friend.

"I should of been the one who fell off..." I mutter. ":sigh: I guess it could be worse... he could be dead..." I shivered at the thought. "Sonic...damn you." I mutter. We were fighting on a cliff near Angels Falls, it just so happens I kick Sonic a little to far, and he when down..hard, its a miracle I caught him, but the rush of the water sent him unconscious.

I hate him, but yet I like him, its weird but that's why we are rivals..I guess. "Sonic...:sigh: Why did you start the fight?" I asked the unconscious hedgehog, of course no comeback. I sighed again, sitting on a log, poking the fire in noninterest, glancing every now and then at my friend. *He looks kind of cute a sleep.* I blinked did I just think that? I did but..Sonic? No way! Not in a million years! *Keep saying that and you may one day believe it.* That voice..:sigh: its true I've been in love with Sonic as long I can remember. I quietly walk over to the sleeping creature, sitting next to him, watching him carefully. Running my gloved hand against his quills, wondering if I should be doing this, for he may wake up and seeing my hand on his quills might make him upset. *ok so I kind of liked him when I met him but...he's not the type to fall for a guy. :Sigh: why does this always happen to me?* Shaking my head, letting my hand rest on his tanish arm, then resting on his gloved hand. * I wonder what his hands looked like without the gloves...* I pull my hand away, taking off my glove, to see five fingers looking back at me with two spikes on top, I smiled.

"I wish I could tell you Sonic but I can't..you love Sal and you could never understand what you really mean to me.." I sighed. *Life's not fair..I knew it wasn't but for once I wish things would go the way I hoped...like Sonic.* I sighed again, almost at the verge of tears. Its happen almost all the time when Sonic leaves. Shaking my head, I grabbed my glove and started to stand, when a familiar voice broke threw the night.

"And where do you think your going Red?"

Red...I hate it when he calls me that..why can't he just call me Knuckles?

"Nowhere...Blue."

Blue :sigh: I don't who came up with these stupid names but, best not to say anything about them.

"Riiiiight...Knuxs." Sonic prop himself up with his elbows, looking up at me with that gleam in his eyes, the spark of life, beautiful.

I shrugged, sitting down next to him.

"Soooo? What can't you tell me Red that I won't understand?" Sonic hummed.

Damm..I never should of spoke out loud but I was hoping he would wake up and tell me he really loves me the way I love him. Bad move echidna ..very bad move...now think! What are you going to tell him this time?

"Um..its nothing Blue.." I spoke, keeping my eyes from meeting his.

"Knuxs..." He started. "ITS NOTHING!!! All right?!!" I yelled, standing up, clenching the glove in my gloved hand tightly.

"It must be something...or you wouldn't be yelling!" Sonic growled.

"SHUT-UP!!! You wouldn't understand the fact I LOVE YOU!!!!" I screamed, then realizing what I said, I clamp both my hands over my mouth.

~~~Sonic's POV

"Y-y-you l-l-love me?" My voice was barely over a whisper. *How did this happen? Did I send the wrong signals to him? Wait! What am I thinking?!* 

"Knuckles...I never knew..." I started, slowly getting to my feet. 

"You weren't suppose to.." He said, his back facing me.

"Knuckles..its ok-" I started. "No its not OKAY!!! Now you'll thinking I weird or something..." I could tell from his voice and his body language, his anger was getting the better of him. "Knuckles please let me finish..."

"Shut-up Sonic! Please I don't need to here the "Sorry I don't love you" bit!"

"But.."

"Shutup!"

"I..."

"Quiet!"

" Lo-" 

"Sonic...." Knuckles growled, turning to face me, his eyes met my own. "Knuckles please..I'm begging you.. let me finish!!" I pleaded, clasping my gloved hands together. "Fine." He sighed. 

"I love you too."

"W-W-what?!!" He staggering forward, trying to keep his balance.

"You heard me Knuckles Echidna!" I stated, quiet proudly.

"But..you couldn't mean the same way as I love you!" He stammer.

"Of course I do knuckle head!!" I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Then...Sonic..can..I mean will it be all right if I.." He's stammering again, I rolled my eyes with sighed. "If you don't, then I'll move and you know I move fast!" I said, the light in my eyes brighten.

"Then I'm not going to give this opportunity up!" He said, as I brought my hands at my sides, with him grabbing me by the waist.

~~

Oh man I can't believe I'm doing this! I've dream of this moment ever sense I met him! Feeling him in my arms, his around my neck, my lips on his, its like Power Rings and Chaos Emeralds merging together, and maybe now they will...forever.

The End. 


End file.
